


Liúmáng

by Naruwitch, SassyDuckQueen



Series: Anatis and Lady Noir AU [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Black Cat Marinette Dupain Cheng, Contingency Plan, Failsafe, Gen, Ladybug Luka Couffaine, Miraculous Side Effects, Other, Snake Adrien Agreste, Weaknesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruwitch/pseuds/Naruwitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/pseuds/SassyDuckQueen
Summary: After the events of Heroes' Day, Anatis makes a hard but necessary decision.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Anatis and Lady Noir AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754269
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Codename: Creation

The screen flickered to life, revealing the face of Paris, France’s spotted hero, Anatis, the current holder of the Ladybug Miraculous. His face squinted at the camera before nodding and stepping back. The ramp of the Eiffel Tower and Paris’ city lights were behind him, against a dark, starry sky.

“Hello, this is Anatis. I am the current holder of the Ladybug Miraculous. It’s been a little over a week since Heroes’ Day, and our enemy, Hawk Moth just launched his most devastating attack yet against us and the city of Paris. Not only did he reakumatize dozens of innocents, but he even managed to turn our own team, sans myself and Lady Noire, to his side, if only briefly. We likely wouldn’t have won that battle if the unaffected citizens of this city hadn’t risen up to assist us. We had been ill-prepared, and maybe even cocky. We forgot that we aren’t invincible against akumas, or from becoming one ourselves. 

“I’ve had a lot to think about since then now that that battle is over, and the other holders are safe again. But I couldn’t help but wonder how differently that battle could have gone if we had been better prepared and understood the powers of the Miraculous better. Or more specifically, understood how to better _counter_ the Miraculous, even if they aren’t in the hands of evil. If we had known how to neutralize even one of our allies after they were akumatized, the battle would have not only been shorter, but it possibly could have provided a major clue to Hawk Moth’s identity. I’m certain that the only reason he escaped is thanks to the assistance of the Peacock Miraculous. More on that in a later video.

“After much thought, I’ve decided to create this. I am calling it the Liúmáng Contingency Plans. Should a situation like Heroes’ Day happen again, _or,_ dare I say, should any of the current Miraculous holders turn rogue, these plans that I’m laying out can be used to stop and reclaim the Miraculous from them. These files will be added to and revised as more Miraculous are activated and we learn more about their powers.”

The hero grimaced before continuing, “The members of Team Miraculous are not only my teammates but my friends as well. I hate the idea of having to fight any of them, but with the nature of the Butterfly’s, and now possibly the Peacock’s powers, this could happen again at any time. I _will not_ allow it to end the same way again.

“Another thing to note about the Miraculous Holders in general. These strategies I’m providing not only take into account the power of the Miraculous they hold but also the holder’s personality and other traits. Each strategy must be framed and modified around these factors, as the same strategy aimed at simply the Miraculous may work for one holder, but not on another one with the same Miraculous. A prime example of this is Queen Bee and Abeille. Same Miraculous, same powers, but if you were to compare the two personality-wise, they couldn’t be any more different.

The hero took another breath, “Should these plans be discovered in the wake that I go missing or am incapacitated, please understand, I did this not only for my team’s, but everyone’s safety.

“Which leads us to the very first one...

“Liúmáng Contingency Plan - File Codename: Creation… 

“While Anatis is a talented strategist and combatant, his power heavily relies on luck. This is why I highly suggest _not_ attempting to separate him from his Lucky Charm, should he summon it. Why? Because there have been times where Anatis hasn’t had to be in direct contact with the Lucky Charm in order for it to work for him. As I said, his power and Miraculous rely on luck, usually the good kind, to help him win. 

“One thing I _have_ noticed about the Miraculi’s powers is that most of them can only be activated when they are vocally said aloud. The Holder themselves must say the activation words, whether it’s activating their special ability or even transforming or detransforming with their Miraculous. They _must_ use their own voice. Recordings have no effect. Therefore, and this can theoretically apply to _all_ Holders, if you can keep Anatis from speaking, this could put him at a great disadvantage power-wise. 

“However, should Anatis succeed in summoning his Lucky Charm, the next best thing to do to neutralize him, or prevent him from figuring out how to use his Lucky Charm, is to distract him. His family and friends, particularly the Couffaine Family, would be excellent blindspots, as well as his undying desire to protect the innocent. Taking hostages would be a great distraction, especially if it’s a family member, friend, or another hero from the team.”

Anatis had mostly been facing down as he recorded this, but now he was looking straight at the camera, “I must caution you, though. Should you ultimately choose to pursue this route, prepare and think _carefully_ before you do this. The only thing more terrifying than Anatis’ strategies, is his anger. He _will_ come at you with everything he has to rescue said hostage.”

Not bothering with an ending, Anatis walked up and disabled the camera. There was one plan down. One plan in case he or the others turned to evil. He only prayed that should that happen, whoever found these plans would use them to their fullest extent.


	2. Codename: Calico

When Anatis turned the camera on next it was a couple of days later. Instead of the heights of the Eiffel Tower, behind him was now the top of the Arc de Triomphe. It was dark enough that no civilians would spot him unless they looked hard enough.

Right after he had made the first video, he had immediately gone to see Master Fū and explained his plan with these videos. 

At first, Master Fū had been extremely apprehensive. Recording weaknesses like this held the risk of being found, whether by Hawk Moth or a third party, but Luka assured him that he wasn’t planning to publish any of these videos and that he would store them on a flash drive that also required a password to access. 

Master Fū was still unsure, but Luka brought up the possibility of another attack like Heroes’ Day occurring. These videos could help him and his team learn to deal with Holders that get akumatized, whether by breaking their object or incapacitating them temporarily. And it was better than letting Hawk Moth use more Miraculous for evil, even if it was indirectly.

Eventually, Master Fū agreed, knowing that every precaution needed to be taken, but warned Luka once again to be careful.

Now that he had the green light for the other videos he got right to work. Now that he and Lady Noire had agreed to train the other heroes more closely, he had to get these done.

He positioned the camera again and waited for it to turn on. 

“Hey, Anatis again,” he greeted when the red light flashed to life, “So, I got the green light from mine and Lady Noire’s master to continue these videos. He agreed with me that with Hawk Moth’s threat, we need to be prepared for any possible outcome, no matter how unlikely they sound at first.

“Which brings us to the topic of this video. Liúmáng Contingency Plan - Codename: Calico.

“Lady Noire is my best friend and the best ally I could ever ask for. If there was anyone in the world I think would be more worthy of a Miraculous, it would be her. That’s why it physically pains me to think about having to face her as an enemy should she ever turn against us…”

Anatis paused, his eyes burning for a moment before he regained his composure, “But if it must be done, I believe the following strategy would be the most effective to stop her.

“When one uses a Miraculous, the powers provided automatically make the user stronger and faster than the average human being. The magic held within the suits can absorb practically any enemy attacks, making us near invincible when the Miraculous is active. 

“Why am I mentioning this now? Because this is not the case with the Black Cat Miraculous. 

“Being the literal incarnation of destruction, the power of Cataclysm is one of the few things that can physically hurt, or even kill a Miraculous Holder. However, this is only possible if Lady Noire makes direct contact with the person or object she’s seeking to destroy. I would highly recommend using mid to long-range attacks should we have to face her. If she must be faced in close combat though, have an object on you that can be used to absorb the Cataclysm attack. Fortunately, each Cataclysm can only destroy a small area at a time, or a single object no matter how large it is. Separating her from her weapon, her baton, could also put her at a disadvantage. 

“Our Miraculous will also sometimes carry over traits from our animal onto us. Therefore, I’ve found that using large amounts of catnip as either a distraction or even a drug has been proven effective as well.”

Anatis couldn’t help but chuckle at that accidental discovery. An akuma attack had Lady Noire crashing into a pet store, where dozens of cartons of catnip had spilled all over her. While it was amusing looking back on it now, it was quite awkward and hard to defeat the akuma when his partner kept trying to cuddle him like a high, drunken... Well... Cat! Even the Miraculous Ladybug didn’t lift all of the effects, as she was still extremely loopy afterward. 

He could only wonder with a small shiver how bad Plagg would be if he was the one affected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, this one was a little bit harder, but I do headcanon that some animal traits can bleed over to the Holders sometimes, so I hope that makes some sense.


	3. Codename: Ouroboros

The next location when Anatis’s face appeared on the camera was atop of the magnificent Notre Dame cathedral. The Seine River was flowing gently in the background and the city lights still glowing.

This was the angle Anatis wished to achieve when making these videos. Each would be in a different location, and he would leave it up to the viewer about whether the area was significant or not… if he ever  _ had _ to show these videos of course.

“Liúmáng Contingency Plan. File Codename: Ouroboros,” Anatis said, his face this time especially looking grim. Anatis had been eager to get to this video due to the nature of this Miraculous, and he knew the sooner he did it, the better he would feel.

“Out of all of the Miraculous in our Miracle Box, I personally believe that the Snake Miraculous is one of the most dangerous. With the holder gifted with the ability to go back in time as many times as they need to, this Miraculous would be deadly if used for evil. We are _extremely_ lucky that Aspik is on _our_ side… And that he’s usually more concerned about being comic relief than anything else.”

Anatis grimaced, remembering Heroes’ Day and Aspik’s akumatization. He wasn’t sure if it was Aspik’s own willpower or not, but he and Lady Noire had been fortunate that he hadn’t used his Second Chance during that time. He was sure that it would have made the battle a hundred times harder if he had. 

“If he _does_ turn, though, there is one key weakness about the Snake Miraculous that _can_ be exploited. In order for the Second Chance power to work, Aspik not only must say the name of the power out loud, but he must also flick the head of the snake back on the Miraculous itself. If you can immobilize one of his arms, preferably the one the Snake Miraculous is occupying, and prevent other outside factors from pushing the snake back, like another person, body part, or otherwise, that _should_ prevent him from activating his power. 

“However, if you must face him after the power has been activated, like Anatis, your next best option is to distract Aspik. Once again, taking hostages will do. 

_“Or_ , and only implement _this_ strategy if the ones above fail, you can evade Aspik and wait for his five-minute timer to run out. While he can go back to a set point in time as many times as he wants, it can only be within the five-minute interval that it’s been activated in.”

Anatis took a breath before continuing, “Aspik has matured and grown in leaps and bounds since our first encounter several months ago. Despite his original behavior, I bear no ill will towards him, and just like all of the others, the idea of possibly fighting him as an enemy is unbearable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally going to post Culpeo's plan next, but from a strategic point of view, I think Anatis would want to address the Snake Miraculous's powers as soon as possible considering how OP it is. Culpeo's should either be next or the one after the next.

**Author's Note:**

> Liúmáng roughly translates to 'rogue' in Chinese. So the plans are quite literally called 'Rogue Contingency Plans'.


End file.
